I am
by Socially Introverted
Summary: A deeper look at what happens when Morinth finds her prey.


**Hi everyone. I've written that short story years ago when I played Mass Effect 2. I uploaded it with checking for mistakes so I want to thank the guest reader who pointed some inconsistency. I've made the necessary changes. I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

The music is loud. Its bass thumps in my ears; hums into my bones like the drums a tribe plays before the hunt.

In this dark club, among the anonymous cattle I see you. You shine bright in that darkness and I feel drawn to you. You have this flame, this energy, this light and I need to taste it; I need to be part of it even if just for a fleeting moment.

I get close to you and you see me. I can feel you; the longing, the passion, the desire. I know what you want. It's in my nature.

You are what I need and I intend to take all of it. We start dancing, slightly off beat because for us, this place is different; this world is different. We dance close but we don't touch. We know it's unnecessary. There are other ways of connecting.

Our gazes meet. Blue; green; brown; black it doesn't matter. Asari or alien, we're all the same. We are flesh and blood with emotions and we all want to feel alive because we are soulful beings.

They say eyes are windows to the soul and it's true because they are the entryway to satiate my hunger, quench my thirst, pacify my mind and fill my loneliness.

You are my hit, my fix so I can get high and find this perfect bliss. You are everything.

I wrap you in my arms, making you a willing prisoner of my embrace; knowing you'll never want to get free. You let yourself get caught in my lethal web with a smile on your face.

It is a smile of surrender; of submission.

You're mine.

"Look into my eyes. Tell me you want me; tell me you'd kill for me."

You open your soul to me willingly and I dive in. My mind connects with your mind, letting me see all of you. You can't escape now.

Embrace Eternity; embrace MY Eternity.

I contemplate your desires, your fears, your joys, your sorrows, your strengths, your weaknesses, your hate, your love, your pride and your shame. I peel each layer of your psyche until I reach the core of your being.

I see everything.

Your emotions are so bright, so colourful they blind me. They are warm and I bask in them; enjoying what it is to be you. They bring me comfort.

You truly are beautiful and we become one.

But as colourful and warm as you are, you lack what I need the most: Intensity. And because of that, you have no flavour. They all do. That's why I need to dig deeper. I need to find that place you keep secret; that place no one is allowed to see.

I need your darkness.

I burrow deeper into your mind, intensifying the connection and I feel pain; your pain.

I'm so close to my goal I can taste it.

You whimper now as I find the fortress protecting you, as I smash down the door that will give me access to what I crave the most.

And there it is; that dark core where all your negative emotions are repressed; where all your darkest fears are hidden.

All that you don't want others to see is mine for the taking. It is so dark, so ugly and it is exactly what I've been looking for.

I take all the good and the bad that makes who you are and add despair to the mix. It is perfect; just the way I like it.

The violence and intensity of you blow me away. You have simmered enough. You are ready and what a delight it will be to taste you.

I feed off of you; I suck your energy. I bathe in the dark waters of your thoughts. I fill my lungs with the fumes of your negativity. You are potent; powerful; dangerous. You cry out now because the pain is too much but for me, it is the most beautiful song I can hear. Destroying your mind, feeding off your soul is the best high I can ever feel. No bond mate, no orgasm brought by physical intimacy can surpass this.

You are the ultimate drug because you make me FEEL.

But the pleasure doesn't last. Your soul crumbles into dust and what remains of you is a husk; a fragile vessel that can't be filled again. You body collapses on the dance floor.

And you leave me empty.

I leave the club satiated for now but lonely as always. My life is an illusion and I know nothing can fill that void inside me though I desperately try with more copies of you.

But I can't escape it because it is who I am.

I am... Ardat-Yakshi.


End file.
